


It's a New Year and I want to kiss you

by tiffabucks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Broken!Chanbaek - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, i'm so fucking sorry guys, it's a new year and i'm already sad yuupie!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffabucks/pseuds/tiffabucks
Summary: "I think we should stop trying date other people. I think we should date each other again"Baekhyun stucked. Chanyeol was crazy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	It's a New Year and I want to kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> so, i was a little drunk and wrote this on twitter but nobody payed attention so i decided to post here as well!! hope you guys like and sorry in advance for some grammar mistake, english is not my first language and, as i said, i was a little bit drunk so jaiosjaiodjaios so if you see some mistaked, please tell me so i can correct and improve my grammar!!!! 
> 
> love y'all and thanks for reading!

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were walking down the street and talking about how all their relationships were a disaster last year. 

"We shouldn't give up on romance just because our love life sucks. That's not the way it should be!" Chanyeol said and Baekhyun looked at him suspiciously.   
"What do you suggest then? Fucking Tinder again? I refuse to go on a double blind date with you again, that creepy guy kept calling me for weeks!"   
Chanyeol smiled. Even if Baekhyun is his childhood best friend (then first boyfriend, and then best friend again) and knows him for his whole life, he still can be really stupid sometimes. Specially when he didn't get his shots.   
"No" he said calmly, even if his hands were shaking a little "I think we should stop trying date other people. I think we should date each other again"   
Baekhyun stucked. The moment was totally perfect for a bad joke and then they could walk again without talking about nothing, the way were supposed to be since the beggining. But, somehow, he knew Chanyeol wasn't joking.   
That's definitely not the way things supposed to be.   
Chanyeol and him? They were over a long long time ago. When they both decided that they were much better as best friends than boyfriends. When they talked for a long time and split up and when his romantic life started to going down.   
Because no one could ever replaced Park fucking Chanyeol.   
He smiled a little. Even if the idea was stupid, it was kind of cool imagine they together again. Laughing and then kissing and then talking about everything and kissing when they disagree about some stupid subject and then.... Well, fucking.   
But then he shaked his head again, already regretting his following words.   
"You know that's not possible"   
"Why?"   
"Because we already tried and it was a fucking disaster. Because if we try again we'll suffer again and I don't want to lose you forever. I want you in my life as many years as possible, Chan. And this is definitely not going to happen if we start with this bullshit of more than friends again."   
Chaneyol smiled and nodded. It was a stupid idea anyway. He and Baekhyun dating. Again. As if three years of relationship wasn't enought to show that they were not supposed to be together that way.   
But at the same time. He misses Baekhyun like crazy. He thinks about him all the time, even when he's next to him just like that. It's just.... not enough. It's weird because even when he tried to date someone else, it didn't work because the person weren't Byun Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun is the only one.  
"I know you're right" he answered after a long time staring at him, but as always, it wasn't weird because they were used to stare each other since the beggining "But I won't going to lie and say that I just want to be your friend. I want more. I want to kiss you and cuddle you and then watch Star Wars with you and kiss you every time that fucking movie disrespect the laws of physics. I will never got used to be just you friend, Baekhyun."   
Baekhyun sighed.   
"Well, you won't have anything. We're just friends. End of the subject."   
"I fucking hate you"   
"I know. And I'm sorry. And I'm also missing you and wanting to kiss you every fucking time. And I know that I will never find someone like you again. Even if I fell in love for someone, it won't be the way I loved you. And I know that relationships are supposed to be different, but I don't feel like I want something different. I've already knew since the beggining what I wanted and it's kind of sad that I'll never be able to have that. So can we please stop talking about that?"   
"But why, Baekhyun? If you want that the same way as I do, why?"   
"Because I'd prefer to suffer with the idea of how perfect our relationship culd be than trying to date you again and turning our life into a disaster. I prefer stay missing you than just stay suffering because you suck at being my boyfriend and I don't want to cry over you again."   
Chanyeol didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Baekhyun was right - as always. He did sucked at being his boyfriend. Their relationship is really over and he should've just move on and accept his fucking friendship instead of complaining about how they could be more when he knew since the beggining that the two of them it's a disaster.   
"Can I at least kiss you? Like, a New Year's kiss to bring you some luck?"   
Baekhyun smiled. That fucking smile that could destroy planets. Or a heart that is already broken.   
"You know you can't"   
Chanyeol agreed with a sad smile.   
And then they continued walking down the street as that conversation never happened.   
They are best friends. It's a New Year.   
Everything is fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've ended my relationship like a week ago and i'm still sad about it, specially because i saw him on new year's eve and it was so fucking hard, i just wanted to hug him and say i was sorry for everything because he definitely deserve better!!!! 
> 
> anyway, if you liked pease give me some kudos!!!! 
> 
> my twitter is @dcwhops if you want to talk, I love making new friends! <3 
> 
> tnks!


End file.
